


What He Wants

by flightinflame



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Disabled Character, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, M/M, Manhandling, Miscommunication, Mutant Powers, Porn with Feelings, Sub Charles Xavier, Telepathic Sex, Top Logan, Trust, dom logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: The really awful thing about the situation, in Logan's mind, was he couldn't help feeling like he'd somehow trapped Chuck in their relationship. They had fun pretending that, Chuck's wrists above his head as he struggled against one of Logan's hands, fingers encircling those slender wrists, but it was a hell of a lot less fun thinking it might actually be the case.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Charles Xavier
Comments: 18
Kudos: 72
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2019





	What He Wants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruquas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/gifts).



> Prompt was Dom!Logan/Sub Charles, with anxiety about their relationship on Logan's part making Charles insecure.   
> Thank you so much to Ruquas for being willing to let me try this with Charles being disabled, and for generally being an utter pleasure to work with. Thanks also to Lavender and SHA for their support, and Judith and Tina for brainstorming.

The really awful thing about the situation, in Logan's mind, was he couldn't help feeling like he'd somehow trapped Chuck in their relationship. They had fun pretending that, Chuck's wrists above his head as he struggled against one of Logan's hands, fingers encircling those slender wrists, but it was a hell of a lot less fun thinking it might actually be the case. 

The thing was, Chuck was a damn amazing man. Smart, kind, and just... the best guy that Logan had ever met. A week after the incident, he'd been fielding Skype calls from his hospital bed, explaining to the media why he was against the preemptive incarceration of those with so-called "dangerous mutations". That was just the kind of man he was. And they'd had fun, before the incident, and they still had fun now. But Chuck had a PhD, a couple of post doctorates, a professorship, and more letters after his name than in it. And Logan had a job as a bartender in a seedy pub. 

Fact was, Chuck could do better'n him and Logan knew it. Hell, everyone knew it. It was just a fact. Fire burned, water was wet, and a guy like Chuck wouldn't be seen dead with a guy like him. He'd been pretty sure they were gonna break up soon as Chuck found a nice enough way to let him down. And then he'd got a text from Chuck's metalbending freak of a best friend, which changed everything.

_Creed got Charles. We found him. He's alive._

That text, and his life had fallen apart, into an ending string of hospital appointments, intermixed with trying to hunt his brother down until Erik had pulled him aside and said Chuck needed him. And Chuck had been in a bad way. He'd lived, but it had been a close run thing, beaten to a bloody pulp and then thrown in a dumpster by a violent mutant who didn't like the thought of a guy like Chuck dating his brother. The laundry list of injuries still featured in Logan's fucking nightmares. The bruises healed, but the scars and broken spine remained, and then... well. 

Logan'd been there. Through the long stay in hospital and rehab, and then sorting out fixing Chuck's place up because he was good with his hands, and Chuck couldn't do it. And through it all, he'd thought Chuck was gonna get to the point where he was well enough to cope, and kick him out on his ear.

Only Chuck didn't. Every day, as Chuck got stronger, adjusted to his new normal or whatever bullshit phrase the doctors were using, he acted like he was happy to see Logan. Like Logan was his world. And he got back on his (metaphorical) feet, and Creed got locked up somewhere he hopefully would never see the light of day again, and Chuck stayed with him.

Logan yelled at him to do his damn physio, and stole kisses when he was studying, and curled up around him at night, relearning every inch of Chuck's changed body. For a long time they hadn't actually done anything other than cuddle in the bedroom. Logan'd been too fucking scared, too aware of the damage already done.

Eventually, Chuck had managed to arrange himself in bed, naked, hands above his head and a smirk on his face. And Logan had taken one look at him and frozen like some deer in the headlights.

"You don't... like me?" Chuck had asked, and he'd sounded so fucking scared it broke Logan's heart.

"Course I do," Logan leaned in, pressed a kiss to his forehead, let Chuck grab his hand. "Just don't wanna hurt you."

"I like it when you hurt me,” Chuck had said, perfectly calmly, then leaned up to take a couple of Logan's fingers into his mouth, sucking on them and moaning beautifully. _And you like it when you hurt me, Logan. Come on._

Hesitantly, Logan had extended one of the claws on his free hand, and brushed the back of it down Chuck's ribs, feeling him shiver. He'd smirked, and Chuck had smirked back, and for the first time since the incident, things had felt fucking normal. And sure, maybe Chuck couldn't kneel for him all pretty any more, and couldn't feel it if he got spanked, and sure they'd both got some weird looks from the doctors when their questions about what counted as too physical for Chuck had been a bit detailed - but they were doing okay.

It wasn't until a few years later that Logan began to question if it was Creed's actions that were the only thing stopping Chuck from swanning off and finding himself some beautiful, smart guy to screw him senseless.

He gazed across at Chuck in bed beside him, automatically sniffing the air to check for any signs of distress. Even though Logan'd been the one to finish work after midnight, he was the first awake. Chuck moved closer in his sleep, the blanket slipping down, revealing a fading bruise, and Logan wondered if Chuck ever felt like he'd made a mistake letting Logan stay. If he ever looked at him, and saw Creed, because hell, Chuck wouldn't win in an outright fight between them. Maybe Chuck was still here because it seemed safer than trying to leave.

Logan pushed down the wave of nausea that swept through him at that thought, and felt Chuck's mind nuzzling against his own, providing sleepy comfort. He pressed up his mental shields, pulling away from the bed and going to shower.

***

Logan glanced around the crowd at _One More Bar_. The bar was one of a few in the area that welcomed those with visible mutations, and that was reflected in their clientele. Over in the corner there was a boy with blue skin, entwined with a pretty little thing with silver hair. A man with red skin and a tail had his partner pressed against the wall, kissing deeply. Logan rolled his eyes, his attention drawn to a couple of young men sat by the bar - one with dark skin and strange white eyes, and the other blond and cocky, the kind of man that Logan used to like, before Chuck. Someone a bit rough around the edges. 

Logan wasn't going to cheat on Chuck, or steal someone else's man, but he couldn't help looking over towards him, curious at what the two of them were talking about. They looked almost like they were arguing, the blond boy getting a bit heated, gesturing with both hands. He picked up a glass, wiping at it with a cloth as he leaned in close enough to hear - if it was about to kick off, he wanted to be able to separate them. One problem with being known for welcoming mutants of all kinds was that the bar fights could get pretty aggressive. A boy too young to be drinking had almost burned the pace down a few weeks back, with only the quick thinking of his friend freezing the flames. There was still a nasty scorch mark on the bar from that particular day.

The blond took another sip of his beer, groaning.  
"I really think we need to talk to him," he muttered, glancing towards his partner. "I'm worried about him. He'd got a bruise on his wrist, you know? And you heard what happened-"

"Al, what are you planning on doing? Wandering over to him and sitting him down and asking-"

"Well, not sitting him down," The blondie shrugged. "Not after what that fucker's brother-"   
The rest of that sentence was lost to Logan. He was only too aware of what they were talking about. The two of them were young, probably students. Looking closer, he could see the guy with visible mutations had one of the college lanyards in his pocket.

Logan's claws shot out, and he looked over at the two of them, the white-eyed boy shoving his friend back behind him, tension written across his face. His skin rippled, growing thicker.

"What's your problem?" The man asked, staring down at him.

"I think you better leave," Logan told him. 

"The fuck?" Blondie asked, frowning. "What'd-" He paused, then his eyes widened, as he looked past the sharp claws to the watch Logan was wearing. A watch far too nice for a man like Logan. The kind of watch a wealthy professor bought for his boyfriend, just for a treat, just because he could. Because Chuck had always had the kind of money that meant a watch like that, a watch expensive enough that it was worth more than most cars, was just a normal gift.

"Come on-" Blondie's friend grabbed his hand, pulling him away from the bar. "We better go-" 

Logan swore under his breath. It wouldn't do any good to pretend that nothing had happened. He held his hands up.  
"Look, you're right. Let me guess, you're genetics students?"

"Yeah," Blondie answered, looking at him. "You're the prof's guy right? The one beating him up?"

Logan resisted the urge to slam his claws through blondie's pretty fucking face. Because yeah, if he was already under suspicion for hurting Chuck, getting into a fight with some student prick wasn't going to help anything. Especially given that Chuck cared about his students. 

He took a slow, deep breath, focused on the fact that blondie was apparently concerned about Chuck. Because even if it was annoying, at least there were people who cared about Chuck. Maybe if he did go too far, it'd be someone like blondie that would step in.  
"I'm dating Chuck. I think that's all you need to know."

The other guy was pulling blondie away, and blondie glared at Logan before following. Logan watched him go, feeling a headache forming. Because apparently he wasn't the only one who had worked out Chuck could be doing better than him. Now he was the campus boogie man, torturing their poor sweet innocent professor. 

Fuck, he couldn't handle this.

"Angel?" He spoke to the girl he was working with. "I gotta... I gotta take off."

She hesitated, her wings flicking slightly, but then she nodded.  
"Okay, but you owe me cover next week."

"Thanks, doll," Logan nodded to her, heading back to his bike. He thought about it. He could just fuck off. Get on the bike and head away from all this shit, out to the wilds of Canada or something where no-one would ever look at him dirty again. Where he didn't have to pretend to be civilised.

He thought about it. But if he did that, Chuck would probably forget to do his physio, and... damn it. Logan didn't want to never see Chuck again. He knew he was reaching too far, taking what wasn't his to take, but damn it he liked waking up with his professor curled up beside him.

He pulled out his phone, sending Chuck a message, because if that bastard blondie was right and he was hurting him, Chuck deserved a warning.  
'Coming home.'

Then he kicked the bike to life and raced back.

***

He unlocked the door, and heard a muttered curse from Chuck's office. He sniffed the air but there wasn't any panic there, so he hung up his coat before investigating. Chuck wheeled out of the room as Logan approached. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and a moment's attention showed it had been tucked down the back of his chair. There was a bright smile on his face, his eyes shining a little damply. 

"Chuck?" Logan frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Wasn't expecting you back," Chuck muttered, looking away.

"You got a guy back there or something?" Logan joked, only it sounded pretty hollow to his ears.

"I... I was getting some planning done." Chuck looked like he was about to cry now, ducking his head, and it didn't make any sense.

"Okay, sure. Look, if you gotta work, I can go back out-" Logan offered, already heading out towards the door. It'd been a dumb impulse to come and talk to him. To think he could interrupt Chuck's work, because Chuck was a freaking genius and Logan was fucking it up just being there. He paused when he scented salt, confirmation Chuck was crying.

"Chuck?" Logan turned around, frowning at what he saw. Chuck was curled up in his damn chair, his skin exposed, crying silently. Logan always fucking hated when Chuck got so upset he started to cry like that, because it was just another reminder of how fucking awful his boy's life had been, how little people had cared when he was a kid. 

"What's up?"

"Nothing," Chuck lied.

"You know, there were a couple of your students at work tonight. One of them damn near fucking punched me, he's worried about your bruises."

"Blond kid, looks like he hits the gym?"

"Yeah, him and his mutie boyfriend." Logan growled in agreement, managing a slight flicker of amusement at Chuck's frown. "He's a mutie and you know it."

"Still," Chuck began, then sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry. And I'm sorry I was..." He looked away.

"You were what, Chuck?" Logan asked, walking over and crouching down to bring himself to Chuck's eye level.

"Planning a lecture..." Chuck muttered, head bowed like it was something shameful.

Logan stared at him, reaching out, gripping Chuck's chin and raising his head to make him look into Logan's eyes.  
"Why the fuck are you apologising for doing your damn job?" Hell, Logan could have got it if he'd been home. There'd been times before the incident when Chuck had a deadline and had disappeared on him for days. But doing some work he needed to get done hardly seemed like the mortal sin Chuck was acting like it was.

Chuck's smile seemed hollow, still blinking back tears, and maybe if stuff was normal Logan could have leaned forward, licked them away, but that wasn't what Chuck needed right now.  
"Because you don't like it," Chuck said softly. "You don't like me working."

"What?"

Chuck was still curled up in his chair, shirtless and shaking, and every instinct Logan possessed told him to pick Chuck up. So he did just that, lifting him from his chair and taking him over to the couch. 

Chuck reached up, wrapping his arms around Logan's shoulders, and pressing his face against Logan's neck, sobbing softly. Logan shushed him, settling with Chuck curled up on his lap. He pressed a kiss to his forehead, pulling back to look him in the eyes.  
"What's wrong, Chuck?"

"I'm sorry," Chuck whispered, and suddenly Logan realised what was so fucking weird about this. Chuck wasn't in his head. Chuck was always there, always poking at his thoughts, making him smile, flirting or whining or just... there. And he wasn't there right now.

"Chuck?" Logan frowned.

"You... you pushed me out of your mind," Chuck murmured, his voice muffled against Logan's shoulder, and Logan could hear the pain there. "I... I'm sorry. I... I know I've been working too much and I've been trying not to but..." Chuck was trembling in his arms, and Logan pressed a kiss to his forehead, gazing down at him.

"You can be in my mind," he told him, and a moment later a swelling wave of relief swept through him, leaving him blinking slightly as Chuck's mind curled up against his own. There was still anxiety there, and fear, and sadness, but the relief quieted them all, and Chuck's shivers subsided a little.

 _Thank you._ Chuck whisperedin his head, and Logan pressed his face into Charles's hair, inhaling his scent, holding him close and focusing on just how much he loved him. After a few moments, Chuck looked up, a genuine smile on his lips.

"I'm sorry," Chuck whispered. "I know I've been... not good enough. I've tried, but it's not been enough. I can do better, I-"

"You're great, Chuck," Logan answered, backing up his words with a sense of certainty. "I just..." It wasn't easy, sharing all the fears and insecurities that had been gnawing inside of him. But Chuck needed to understand, so he stopped blaming himself for Logan's distance.

"You could have anyone you wanted, Chuck."

"That's not true," the man in his arms said. He looked Logan in the eye and shrugged. "The only one I want is you and you’ve been … I haven’t been enough for you." 

"You've got me now." Logan promised. "You need to finish that work?"

"I can do it tomorrow," Chuck answered, still holding on around Logan's shoulders. "I don't want to let go of you right now." 

"You don't have to," Logan promised, stroking his fingers down Chuck's spine up to that scar, feeling Chuck arch into his touch. "I got you. Gonna take real good care of you..."

"You always do," Chuck told him, and there was such sincerity in his voice, such joy in his eyes, that Logan realised he'd been stupid. Because sure, Chuck couldn't win in a fight against him. But he was a powerful telepath. If Chuck had wanted to get away from him, he could have done it. It was just that there was nowhere else Chuck wanted to be than in his arms.

 _You get it._ Chuck's voice echoed in his mind, and he leaned in for a kiss, hands running up Chuck's bare chest, thumbs skimming his nipples. Chuck gasped against his lips, opening up to the kiss as Logan squeezed him tighter, knowing he'd leave marks, knowing Chuck wanted those marks just as much as he wanted to give them.

“It’s been too long since I really took care of you, doll…” Logan muttered against his lips, arranging Chuck’s legs so that he was straddling Logan, his bare chest against Logan’s clothed one. Logan smirked, running a hand up and down his spine, scraping the points of his nails slightly.

“It has,” Chuck agreed, his voice shaking a little, pressing back against Logan’s hands, an edge of smugness to his voice that Logan looked forwards to replacing with desperate little moans of pleasure, because Chuck sounded damned good like that, when he was so blissed out he could barely remember how to speak, sobbing from need and pressing against him. 

Chuck groaned, and Logan arched an eyebrow.  
“You in my thoughts?”

“Thought you said I could,” Chuck answered, and there was just a hint of concern there - not fear, Logan realised that now. Just concern that he’d overstepped the mark, that Logan might pull away.

“Yeah, jus’, jus’ back off a bit, okay? Ain’t as fun if you know what comes next…” Logan muttered, tilting to nip at Chuck’s ear, taking the lobe of it into his mouth and nipping slightly, making Chuck groan.

“There we go…” He smirked. He really had been holding back lately, being too careful, too afraid. Too caught up on what his brother had done, and his own issues, to properly take care of what was his. 

“You know…” Chuck began, but his heart was racing faster now, and Logan could smell the arousal coming off of him in waves as he tried to press closer to Logan’s body. “I am actually quite capable of telling the difference between my extremely attractive boyfriend, and his violent brute of a half-brother. And Logan? If you did anything I didn’t want, if you held me trapped deliberately the way you’re so worried about, I would just destroy your mind.”

Logan knew he shouldn’t find Chuck threatening him that hot. But it was pretty intoxicating, being reminded that Chuck wasn’t just a cute little thing that he could pin down and take. Whatever he did, he was doing it because Charles wanted that, and it was both reassuring and hot to know that Charles loved this just as much as he did.

“Uh huh.” Logan leaned, licked a stripe up Charles’s neck, tasting the pleasure there, the arousal sweet and hot on his lover’s skin. “Don’t think you get to give orders right now. Gonna make you feel so good, babe. Gonna make you forget your own name.”

“Big talk,” Charles muttered, but his eyes were blown with want and he was pulling Logan closer, panting slightly.

“Yeah. Big other stuff too. Now, you gonna be good?”

Desire shone in Charles’s eyes, as he licked his lips and then shook his head.

Logan smirked up at him, lifting Charles easily in his arms, swinging him up over his shoulder. He held him tight with one arm, the other one stroking up Charles’s thigh, taking a moment to feel him up. He knew Charles couldn’t actually feel this touch, but his skin was warm through the fabric of his pants, and Logan smirked, unsheathing his claws with a snick.

“Babe, were these pants expensive?” Before Charles could answer, he cut them away, slicing through the waist band. He tugged at them and they fell to the floor, letting him run his hand over Chuck’s ass, now only covered with his boxers.

“Logan!” Chuck whined half-heartedly, squirming more now, gasping at the sound when Logan brought his hand down on his ass, even if he couldn’t feel it. Logan smirked, sending the mental image of Chuck’s ass red from being spanked, and getting an answering cry of pleasure, a wave of mental want crashing through him.

“You need time to get ready?” Logan asked carefully as he carried him through to the bedroom, making sure his fingertips brushed just above the point Charles could feel. He was pretty sure he knew the other man’s routines, but the last thing he wanted was to make Charles feel self conscious about his body.

Charles shook his head, moaning softly, wriggling against him.   
“I’m ready…”

“Good boy…” Logan practically purred the words, letting it rumble in his chest, knowing how much Charles enjoyed that. “God, been missing you… wanna fill you up baby. Wanna make you feel good for me, wanna prove you’re mine, because you are, aren’t you?” He smirked, lowering Charles to the bed, arranging him with his legs spread, still covered by his boxers. He could see the outline of something approaching an erection through the fabric.

Chuck didn’t often get hard when they played, not since the incident, but it happened sometimes. Logan lowered his head, licking at him through the fabric, cutting away Chuck’s boxers with his razor sharp claws, gripping just a little too tight high up on Chuck’s hips. He’d leave bruises, a reminder of this for Chuck over the next few days. He opened their mental link, focused on the taste of Chuck, the weight of him in his mouth. Chuck groaned above him, panting.

 _Wanna hear you say it, babe._ Logan demanded through the link. Chuck was breathless, squirming as Logan took the entire length of him into his mouth, running his tongue along it, reaching up with a fingertip to brush Charles’s nipples, making him breathless. He could feel a momentary confusion through their connection, as Chuck tried to remember what he was meant to be saying.

_Go on, babe._

“I… I’m yours…” Charles murmured, his hands moving to brush through Logan’s hair, until Logan grabbed his wrists, holding his arms apart, and pulling back so that he was panting against Chuck’s cock. Logan smirked at him, stretched out before him, ready and willing and fucking gorgeous.

“Yeah, you are. You’re mine, and I get to decide what happens, especially when you’re being difficult, because I’m in charge here.” He kissed a path up Chuck’s body, biting gently at one of Chuck’s nipples and making the other man gasp. “Tell me.”

“You’re… you’re in charge….” Charles answered, crying out as Logan flipped him over, bringing his hand down hard on Charles’s ass, watching as the skin turned red as Chuck wriggled, encouraging him. He smirked, leaning down and kissing the scar on Chuck’s spine, making sure his legs were spread again so that he could start preparing him. He got his fingers slicked up, pressing one into the tight heat of Charles’s body. 

Charles moaned softly at that, and Logan kept their link open, showing Charles just how he looked, spread open, back arched as Logan used his fingers to prepare him, his ass warm and red from being spanked.   
“So fucking eager for my cock,” Logan muttered, admiration clear in his voice as he added a second finger, then a third - Charles couldn’t feel this, and that meant he had to make sure he didn’t do him any damage. The fact Charles looked absolutely fucking incredible squirming on his fingers was just an added bonus. Eventually, Logan was pretty sure Charles was ready for him.

He slid his fingers out, turning Charles over again so that he was looking up at him. Charles’s cock was lying limp on his stomach, but it was clear he wanted his, his nipples peaked and breath coming as shallow gasps, his eyes wide with desire. Logan reached out, squeezing one of Chuck’s nipples, digging his nails in slightly, and Chuck moaned, pressing closer.

“You gotta be patient,” Logan told him, and it was a sign of how far gone Charles already was that he didn’t laugh at that, given Logan’s own lack of patience. Before they’d started this, Charles would have just laughed. But now, drowning in his own pleasure, Charles just nodded, his eyes fixed on Logan, running down to stare at his cock and then back to his face.

“Please?” Charles murmured, licking his lips. “Need you in me…” He smiled up at Logan, knowing just how to appeal to his more animal instincts. “Want to be filled with you, please, wanna…”

“You don’t come ‘til I say, or you don’t get to come at all for the next week,” Logan muttered, and Chuck whined softly, arching up, trying to look cute. Logan leaned in to kiss him, lining up and pressing slowly into the heat of Chuck’s body. 

Chuck’s body was hot around him, and it felt so good. He rocked slowly into him, not shoving too hard, going slow to let Chuck’s body adjust. To resist the urge to just thrust, he focused on licking Chuck’s chest, sucking on a nipple, feeling the shudders that ran through his body. When he was fully buried in Charles’s body, he took a moment to look at him.  
“You take it so good baby. Look so fucking perfect like that.” He scratched gently up Charles’s sides, feeling him spasm a little around him. 

“That…” Chuck muttered, shivering, and Logan smirked down at him. 

“That feels good, doesn’t it babe? You been sat at home thinking about me, haven’t you… you can feel just how much I want you, can’t you?”

Chuck nodded, and Logan leaned in for a kiss, before pulling away with a dark look in his eyes.  
“You remember what I said? You don’t get to come yet.”

Chuck whined softly, the noise going straight to Logan’s cock. He thrust a little harder, reaching out to lift Chuck’s legs up so that he could get deeper into him, sliding almost all the way out before he pressed back in again, moaning at the way Chuck’s body squeezed his length. 

“There you go, that’s it, take it…” He muttered, rocking into Chuck, harder with each thrust. Chuck was gripping his shoulders, nails digging in as he took it, bent double with Logan filling him. He set a quick pace, knowing Chuck could take it, knowing that he wanted it. He leaned in for another punishing kiss, nipping at his lips, using their mental link to show Chuck just how good he felt before pulling away to look into his eyes.

There were tears shining on Chuck’s face, and Logan leaned in to lick them away, tasting the want there, feeling Chuck shudder beneath him, soft whimpers escaping him.   
“You’re doing so good, babe, just a bit longer…” Logan murmured, speeding up, slamming into him as he pinched and scratched at Chuck’s chest. 

“Come for me,” Logan hissed before biting down on Chuck’s lip, and Chuck’s body shuddered, his eyes closing as he moaned, and Logan felt the pleasure through their link. He thrust hard, slamming in a couple more times before he came, marking Charles as his own, claiming him. He pulsed inside him, filling him up, nuzzling against his throat as he caught his breath. 

Chuck’s fingers brushed over his shoulders, trying to ground himself, and Logan pulled him closer, brushing a kiss against Chuck’s hair as he caught his breath, fingers tracing over the red scrapes across Charles’s chest, then brushing up the small puddle of seed from Chuck’s hip, smaring it across the skin and then bringing his thumb to his mouth, licking away the taste of him.

Logan brushed a strand of hair off Charles’s face, pressing a kiss to his forehead and guiding him into his arms, pulling a blanket up around them.  
“You were fucking brilliant.”

“So were you…” Charles murmured, but he still sounded a little lost, a little disoriented and breathless. Logan couldn’t help smirking, brushing his fingertips up and down Chuck’s ribs in time with his breathing.

“You’re my good boy.” Logan muttered, fiercely protective. “Mine.” Holding Chuck close like this quieted the instincts that sometimes roared a little too loudly in his mind.

“You’re mine too, you know.” Chuck answered, still breathless, smiling Logan handed him a water glass, taking careful sips.

Logan nodded, breathing in the smell of their scents mixed together, knowing that Charles would smell like him, that Charles was his and no one could take him away, not his brother, not bratty students, not even Logan himself.  
“Yeah, I know. Get some rest, Chuck.”

Charles nodded, cuddling up against him, moving to press his face against Logan’s chest, nuzzling into him. Logan patted his hair soothingly, already making plans for what they’d do next time, how he could make Chuck cry out for him.

 _I can hear that, you realise._ Charles’s voice in his mind was as carefully accented as ever, even if he seemed a little dazed.

“Good. You were meant to,” Logan answered, giving Chuck’s ass a possessive squeeze, feeling Chuck’s answering smile against his skin.


End file.
